The Cave
by Sawyerslover
Summary: A smiple walk through a cave turn into a big Misfourtunate for Frodo and Pippin.....
1. In the cave

"Wow, look Frodo, it's beautiful," said Pippin eyes gleaming with amazement. Pippin and Frodo were in a cave in the middle of Minis Trith that was said to be over a hundred years old.

"Yes, Pip, it is, but we better not go to far, this cave is old and could collapse at any second," Frodo said with certainty in his voice.

"Frodo…"Pippin groaned, "I doubt that that will ever happen," but after Pippin said those last words, he tripped over a rock. He grabbed a huge rock next to him to stop the fall, but the rock was loose and fell right after him.

"Pip, are you alri-" but Frodo was interrupted by a rumble and a loud crack as the cave started to collapse.

"Pippin!" Frodo screamed running out of the cave hoping that Pippin had gotten up and followed him. It felt to Frodo that the rocks were following him out.

Once out of the cave, all of the rumbling and rocks stopped. Frodo turned around to realize that Pippin was not behind him.

"Pippin!" Frodo screamed frantically, "Pippin!" Frodo was ready to scream again until he heard a groan.

"Pippin? Can you hear me?" Frodo asked.

"Fro….do?"

"Yes, it is I. Pippin are you alright?"

"I..ca..n't….feel…my…legs….or…arms. I…am…un..der..a..rock."

"Pippin, I will be right back, I must go get help. We need to get you out of there."

"NO…I….d..on't..want..you..to..leave..me."

"Pippin, please, I must. I love you Pippin, I do not want to lose you."

"Ok…please…hurry…Frodo."

"I will, Pip, I will," and with that Frodo ran off.

Frodo ran as fast as he could to the main hall where he knew Aragorn would be. He burst through the doors of the hall once to them.

"Aragorn!" Frodo screamed,"Aragorn!" Then he turned a corner to find Aragorn, Gimli, Leoglas, Gandalf, Sam, and Merry sitting at a table.

"Frodo? What is wrong?" asked Aragorn, standing up.

Frodo was leaning against the table with tears running down his face, trying to catch his breath.

"Pi…Pip..Pippin…he.." but had to stop because he was too much out of breath to say anything.

Now Gandalf, Merry and Sam were standing with very concerned looks on their faces.

"Frodo just catch your breath and then tell us what happened," said Gandalf calmly.

Frodo gulped and then took a few deep breaths and then burst out into tears. When this happened Aragorn knelt down to Frodo's height and said, "Little one, tell us what is happening."

"Pippin and I were in a cave…. The really old one and Pippin tripped and grabbed onto one of the rocks, but the rock was loose and it fell too. The rock shook the whole cave and then the cave collapsed. I ran out, but once I was out I realized that Pip was not behind me. I screamed his name and then I heard him groan. He said that he was pinned beneath a rock and he could not feel his arms or legs. We must hurry, his was breathing so quiet," Frodo shakily said. He had said it so fast that not all of them understood, but they had heard the basics.

Merry stood in shock, his pippin was dying…in a cave….under a rock.

All of the others were also in shock at what they had just heard.

"Ok, all of you must come, we will all have to work together to get him out of there," Aragorn quickly said, "Lead us Frodo."

Frodo started to run and all of the others followed behind.


	2. Die

They all finally made it to the cave and were able to see how bad the collapse really was.

Merry got right on top of the rocks and hysterically screamed, "Pippin!" he started to crawl further up the rocks, but Aragorn caught his arm, before he barely even moved, and pulled him off.

"Wait," Aragorn said firmly, "Pippin? Can you hear me?

They all heard a low moan and then a quiet and ragged voice said, "Help….me…please."

"Pippin, it is Aragorn, we are going to get you out of there."

"Please….hur..ry..ca…n't….breathe….."

"Ok Pippin, we are going to work as fast as we can. Just do me one favor Pippin, don't fall asleep. I know that you are tired, but you cannot fall asleep, Ok?

"O….k….'

Then Aragorn turned to everyone else.

"We must work fast, he is breathing really hard and will die if we do not work at the right pace."

Die….Die…Die…. That word echoed in Merry's. Merry could not take it and burst into tears.

"He can't die! After all that we have been through, why this why now?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to share words of comfort, but Merry was to quick and jumped right back on top of the rocks.

"Merry, NO!" Aragorn yelled, but was interrupted by a loud crack and they all could only step back and watch in shock as the rocks tumble right on top of Merry.

And then all was still.


End file.
